1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the dental art, and more particularly, to a plier-type tool adapted for use in the field of orthodontic dentistry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the functions of orthodontics is the correcting of the irregular arrangement of teeth in the dental arch. The conventional technique for correcting such irregular arrangement of teeth includes the use of mounting a metal band with a bracket on each tooth. Corrective forces are then imparted to selected teeth by means of wires, springs and tensioning devices, including elastic ligatures in the form of elastic O-rings and the like. In attaching such elastic ligatures to said brackets for imparting corrective forces, it is necessary to grasp the O-rings and manipulate them into various configurations; for example, a Figure "8." Heretofore, in order to manipulate such elastic ligatures, an instrument known in the art as a Matthew needle holder has been used. A disadvantage of said needle holder is that it has a serrated edge which tends to tear such elastic ligatures during manipulation of the same. A further disadvantage of said needle holder is that it is difficult to manipulate an elastic ligature with said needle holder when working in the molar area of the mouth of a patient. Also, in many instances it is necessary to stretch an O-ring type elastic ligature for attaching the same to a band bracket, and said needle holder is not capable of carrying out such function.
The present invention provides a plier-type tool which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art elastic ligature applying devices. The orthodontic plier-type tool of the present invention permits the user to quickly and firmly grasp an elastic ligature, such as an O-ring type ligature, and quickly and easily position the elastic ligature in an operative position on said band brackets. The plier-type tool of the present invention permits the user to stand at the back of a patient and permit the rolling of the wrist of the user to assist in the mounting and positioning of an elastic ligature. The plier-type tool of the present invention also permits the quick and easy stretching of an elastic O-ring ligature, followed by a grasping and inserting of the same into an operative position.